


some wounds never heal

by clarii



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, i love these two, its not that sad but i tried, they're sad together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarii/pseuds/clarii
Summary: Some people are simply born into misfortune.





	some wounds never heal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBlossoms/gifts).



> Hello Mex ><  
> I hope you like this even though it was rushed and I got lazy T.T

Shiko is brave. Reckless. Ferocious.  
She screams. She breaks things.  
But Shiko does not cry.

Which is why Calla is surprised when her partner bursts into tears.

The soldier frowns and walks over to her. “Shiko? What’s wrong?”  
The petite girl sniffles. “Calla-chi…”  
She doesn’t know what to do. Calla is at a loss for words. “Shiko-chan?”  
Shiko curls up into a ball and sobs, mumbling something unintelligible. Calla makes out the words “I’m sorry” and “I didn’t mean to”

Seeing her like this brings back memories of herself, mourning for her parents’ death at the hands of Kuroyuri troops.   
Calla bites her lip. “I’m not good at this. But please know that I’m always here for you.”  
“You wouldn’t understand.”

The words are a mirror of the ones she said to Entropy’s leader, Walter. You wouldn’t understand.

She dismisses the thought. Shiko needs her.  
“Shiko-chan, please tell me what’s wrong.”   
Calla hasn’t felt anything in a long, long time. Or at least anything like this.  
She knows this feeling. She has seen it on that fool Haru’s face when he looks at Aria, or on Kaiyo’s face when she looks at Akira.

Love hurts. It takes and takes.  
But it still leaves her wanting more.   
Calla sits down next to Shiko and coaxes out a tale of misfortune and grief.


End file.
